Moving On
by Lia Walker
Summary: Jane visits his wife and daughter's gravesite on the third anniversary of their killings. AU.


Title: Moved On.

Pairings: Jisbon.

Summary: Jane visit's the grave sites of his wife and daughter on the three year anniversary of the murders.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show I simply own the plot.

The song is "Remember When." By Alan Jackson.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jane kneeled down in the wet grass, and gently traced the outline with his fingers. It's been 3 years since his wife and daughter were taken so cruelly out of the world. At the whim of a mad man. He was remembering the times, he and his wife had spent together.

__

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

"We were so innocent back then." he thought to himself of the first time he and his wife had made love. They were only 17. It was a Sunday in the back seat of her parents nova and she started to cry for no reason other then she was happy that she was with Patrick.

__

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

He remembered his wedding day and watching her walk down the aisle looking as stunning as ever with her long blonde hair pulled back into a simple, yet elegant sweep. And he felt a new joy at seeing her swelling belly, with the newest Jane on the way!

_Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when  
_

Sitting there he thought of the time he had introduced his little girl to the piano, Oh how she loved to sit there and watch her mom play and then she tried to mimic her mom, no very successfully but Jane still got a kick out of how hard she tried to be just like her mommy. What he'd do to have that back.

_Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music, __We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when_

Then Jane cried, he cried for what was and what can never be. He and his wife will never grow old together, his daughter won't get married or have any kids of her own, she won't get a boyfriend that Jane can annoy the living hell out of. He cried for himself because he'll never see his little girl again. He heard a car pulling up behind his and turned quickly around. He saw that it was Theresa and he stood up, dusting off his pants in the process.

_Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookin' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we were,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

"Figured I'd find you here today." she said. "You Ok?" She then added softly.

He didn't reply, in his mind there were no words to describe the way he was feeling right now. He wanted to walk over to her and hug her just as hard as he possibly could to prove that she was really there, standing there with her belly getting big at just 12 weeks pregnant. They were standing about 50 feet apart, Jane was standing in a maze of stones and Lisbon was standing on the black top. He kissed the stone softly then started to make his way over to Lisbon.

He had taken no more then 3 steps when he tripped over an unmarked grave and bashed his head and ribs on two more. "JANE!" Lisbon yelled while running cautiously over to him. She saw that he was unconscious and immediately began to worry. She wanted to check him but knew that she needed to call 911. She dialed the number and told the operator of her situation, she then shook him carefully. "Jane?" she questioned, softer this time. "Jane, can you hear me?" "Mmmm." he mumbled incoherently. "Come on Jane, Open your eyes please?" she begged. Then for the low blow she added "for me." Knowing that although he wanted to keep his eyes closed from the light that he would open them for her. At that moment two glacier blue eyes opened to meet hers.

"Wht Hppend?" he asked her, not able to correctly form the words, due to the searing pain in 90% of his body. "You fell Jane, it'll be OK an ambulance is on it's way."

Once the ambulance arrived Lisbon left the two sets of keys by the vehicles underneath the exhaust pipes and called Grace and Rigsby to come pick them up. She climbed into the ambulance when they were ready and the ambulance sped off towards the hospital. Jane was immediately whisked into one of the treatment rooms, while she was forced to sit in the waiting room.

Grace, Rigsby and Cho had all made there way to the hospital and were waiting with her when the doctor finally came out. "Mrs. Jane-Lisbon?" the doctor asked while he was looking around. "Right here" she said as she stood up to meet him. He reached out and shook her hand. "I'm Dr. Brackett, I have your husband Patrick Jane, if you'll come with me I'll take you to him."

Once they got to his room she gasped at the site of him. He had a big bandage on his abdomen and one on his head and his left knee was in a brace. He also had an oxygen cannula in his nose, delivering minimum oxygen support so his injured ribs wouldn't take too much pressure. The doctor had explained to her that Jane had suffered a moderate concussion, two fractured ribs, and a badly twisted knee. He would keep him overnight but barring any complications Jane should be able to go home the next day.

She sat next to Jane after the doctor had left and picked up his hand. "Only you Jane." she thought aloud as she sat next to his bed. He looked up at her from the bed and whispered "I'm Sorry." "You have nothing to be sorry for." She replied looking slightly confused. "The appointment, I missed it." he insisted. Then Theresa realized with horror that this was supposed to be the second sonogram and they were both supposed to be there at noon. She glanced at her watch, it read 1:13P.M "I'll reschedule." She reassured him.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. They were together this was how it was meant to be.


End file.
